Moderation and Development Party (Aldegar)
| Website = okv.ky.org | politics = Politics of Aldegar | political parties = Political parties of Aldegar | elections = Elections of Aldegar | }} The Moderation and Development Party (Aldegarian: , tr. Hizb-i Ettedal va Toseh) is a minor right-wing religious party in Aldegar. The party is based on the foundation of a wing of Yazdism known as Ahadism. What is sometimes known as a radical, hardline wing of Yazdism. The party is chaired by a radical, hardline Yazdist cleric Shahriar Sherazi who serves as the Secretary-General of the party. The Moderation and Development Party believes in the creation of a Yazdist republic under the direction of the Mobedan Mobed. Politically the party believes in a strong moral and productive society under the auspices of the Yazdist state. The party was founded in December 1st, 3527 when Sherazi gave his first press conference relating to the creation of the party because he believed that it was time for Aldegar to be returned to it's truest form, a religious democracy. Political experts expect that the party will fair well in it's election campaigns due to the large need for a new government. History Origins Shahriar Sherazi was a Zamānist cleric prior to his mentorship underneath the radical Ahadist cleric Ardashir Mossavi, a noted Aldegarian family of radicals. Sherazi wanted to understand more about Yazdism and felt that studying underneath an opponent of the mainstream Zamanism would permit him a deeper understanding of the religion, but Sherazi soon came to find himself enthralled in the life of radical Ahadist clerics. A year into his study he publicly announced his conversion to the Ahadist sect of Yazdism and became a close confident of the Mobedan Mobed, who Mossavi introduced him to. Mobedan Mobed Dilshad Zartosht Charmchi took Sherazi underneath his wing and the two began to plan a transformation of the Aldegarian society underneath Ahadism. In early 3525 Charmchi and Sherazi begun to official process of registering the Moderation and Development Movement as a political organization, the process was approved and in 3526 the movement begun the process to become a political party. Finally, in December of 3527 the movement was approved and permitted to enter into the elections for the People's Divan. Sherazi was selected to be the candidate for President while his close associate, Bahadur Mossavi, the son of his mentor was selected as the candidate for Prime Minister. Sherazi's opening speech to the Mobedan Mobed, Ahadist clerics, members of the party and the general public laid the foundation for the political ideology of the party. Sherazi was going to install the Mobedan Mobed as the head of Aldegar while positioning himself as the secular ruler of Aldegar. The new system was further elaborated on by the Secretary for Internal Affairs and Government Administration Shahnaz Rouhani which stated that the Mobedan Mobed would be the "supreme ruler" of Aldegar while the President assumed the role of political and day-to-day administration of the government. At the first assembly of the party, Sherazi was formally installed as the Secretary-General of the party with Bahadur as his deputy. Structure The Moderation and Development Party is in theory led by the Secretary-General who is elected by the assembly of the party, which also elects the Deputy Secretary-General. The party is under the direction of the Mobedan Mobed unofficially who is currently a close friend and associate of the current leader and founder, Shahriar Sherazi. The assembly is the only official part of the party but the Moderation and Development party finds itself popular among the Ahadist priests thus carries much influence in the Assembly of Experts, the body which elects and potential removes the Mobedan Mobed. *Secretary-General Shahriar Sherazi (Elected December 1st, 3527) *Deputy Secretary-General Bahadur Mossavi (Elected December 1st, 3527)